Life with the Countries
by Vampchick2010
Summary: a story about anna hunter and her immortal life with the countries. this is my first fanfic please don't be too harsh. gerita, spamono, and maybe some others. warnings violence, language, and possibly yaoi in later chapters. *discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, for those who have read this story before this is the rewritten version of chapter one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia; I only own the plot and the character Anna Hunter and Celestina Cervantes.

I came up with the idea for this story from a dream I had. I will switch form country names to human names and vice versa so it may get confusing. This is the first fanfiction I have ever written. Though you will see my name appear in the fanfiction Hetalia truth or dare anything goes. That fanfiction is written by my sister. Reviews will be appreciated. No flames please. Any constructive criticism will be taken into consideration. Let me know how I can improve the story or as a writer. Now enough talk from me, lets jump into the story.

_This will indicate thoughts._

Life with the Countries

Chapter one: Anna's Curse

Hi there, I am Anna Hunter. I am your typical 25 year old, though I still look 18. You learn why later. I have long blue-black hair and emerald green eyes. I am tall and beautiful. I usually am very outgoing and strong-willed. Though thanks to everything I have been through I have changed a bit. I will be telling you my story and how I came to live among the countries.

My tale begins when I was eighteen. I grew up in a small town on the outskirts of a large city. I had lots of friends and very loving parents. I had just graduated from high school and my future looked bright. That is until I was cursed by a jealous witch who lived next door to me.

It was a warm summer day and I was hanging out with my friends having a blast. I was young and naïve. I did not have the faintest clue that magic actually existed. I had always thought that it didn't exist and that magicians were fake. Little did I know that I was dead wrong.

As I was hanging out with my friends that day, I noticed my creepy neighbor, Celestina Cervantes, watching me and my friends. She stood at a window glaring with eyes full of hatred and jealousy. I turned away and ignored her odd stares. It was that night when she struck. She placed a powerful curse upon me with no sign of remorse.

Now at the time I thought nothing of it. I thought it was a hoax and there was no way that I could be cursed. That is what I believed for about a month. A month after being cursed I was in a deadly car accident. I was in the backseat when a another car smashed into my mother's. I was thrown forward and back by the impact. My parents barely missed hitting the windshield. That was not the deadliest thing to happen that day. A fire was sparked by the sparks coming off both vehicles and my mother's car was leaking gas. My mother's car was engulfed in flame. By the time paramedics arrived my parents were dead. I was burned to the point where I should be dead. Once free of the fire I had healed instantly. The paramedics were shocked beyond belief at what had happened. They then spread the news about the incident through the whole town.

After that my life became a living hell. A sneaky reporter was looking for some scandalous news to report and had ended up with footage of my instant healing. The town shunned me and labeled me a freak. I discovered then what my curse was. That damn witch, Celestina, cursed me with immortality. I now could never die or age at all. I was constantly being harassed by the neighborhood kids and the adults didn't associate with me. I was alone and grieving over parents I would never see again. I wanted to move away to get away from that small town and to forget about all that happened there. Unfortunately, I spent two years in that town saving money up to move to Germany. I was going to start over in a new country. I had come to loath the witch, Celestina. I had decide to move to Germany and strived to become fluent in German. I also did all my research on the laws and how to become a citizen. Once the two years had passed I was ready to leave America behind me. At the airport no one even gave me a second glance or weird looks. I was relieved to be treated like a normal girl and boarded my plane with no problems.

I arrived at the airport in Germany safely. Once there I went to a hotel to stay in until I found a place to live. Luck was with me for once. I found an apartment and a job quickly. I was just getting comfortable living in Germany when I met the personification himself.

I was just walking in a nearby park on one of my days off when I bumped into a tall, blond haired German man. His expression was stern. I was in shock for a moment and then quickly went to apologize.

"I am sorry, sir," I had said quickly in German.

"It's fine. Are you okay?" The man responded back in German.

"Ja, now if you would please excuse me. I have to head home," I said in English trying to walk away.

"Auf Wiedersehen (Good bye)," He had said continuing on his way.

I had thought nothing of this encounter and continued to live in solitude. I trusted no one and kept to myself at all times. I only socialized when necessary. I had went from a happy American girl to a cold and serious girl in those two years. I had no idea that I would ever turn back into that happy girl thanks to that encounter. I soon was running into the German man almost every time I walked at the park and many times he was with an auburn haired Italian man.

These two were always running when I saw them. Once I had seen the Italian man try to take a break and the German man had just yelled "Get back to training!"

These two intrigued me. They were complete opposites and even when annoyed with the Italian he put up with him like a friend would. I started to feel my heartache at the thought of friendship. I was alone and my only friends had deserted me two years ago. I couldn't help it. I broke down into tears and did not realize that the Italian had spotted me.

"Ve, what is wrong?" He had asks innocently.

"Nothing," I had said going back to my solemn look.

"Ve," he had said looking at me confused.

"FELICIANO, get back to training," the German man had yelled running over to the Italian.

"Ve, but this girl was crying and I wanted to help her," the Italian had said in response.

"Oh, it is you," the German man had said recognizing the girl before him.

"Ve, you have met before?" the Italian had asked confused.

"Ja, I bumped into him a few weeks ago," I had said hoping to escape the stern German man's gaze.

"Ve, I am Feliciano. Who are you?" Feliciano had said to me smiling warmly.

"I am Anna," I had said confused to why I was still talking to him.

_There is something about this man that makes me want to trust him. Nein, I will not open up to a complete stranger. Nein! I refuse to, _I had thought as Feliciano tried to keep talking to me.

"I have to go now," I had said running off.

A few days later I saw the two again. This time even the German man was interested in talking to me. I was polite and offered no information about myself besides the fact that I had moved there recently and was an American. The German man, Ludwig, had a stern gaze and I had the feeling that he knew that something was different about me. I avoid all questions about my past and the true reason I moved to Germany. At the time I had no clue that I was talking to the personifications of Germany and North Italy. I found that out a few years later.

I started to spend my days off training with Ludwig and Feliciano to stay fit. I had started to build a friendship with the two very slowly. I was careful about what information I told them and I only told them a little about my life in America. What I wasn't aware of was that I was really starting to trust them and call them my friends. I was feeling guilty over how I was keeping secrets from them and came to regret keeping to myself.

Three years later I finally decide to tell them the truth. I shocked them but they looked past that and tried to understand my reasons. I explained what happened with my friends in the past once they found out and surprisingly Ludwig understood my reasoning. Feli just looked confused and ve'd softly. He didn't mind that I was immortal. He was surprised and questioned how it was possible. I finally explained that a jealous witch had cursed me with immortality five years ago. They didn't seem to believe it was possible but were at least willing to look past it and stay my friends. They reveled themselves as the personifications of Germany and North Italy a year later. (A/N: It will be present tense from now on)

It has been five years since I met Germany and Italy. We are close friends and often train together. I have been opening up to Ludwig and Feli more. I am slowly turning back into a happy and less solemn woman. I end up moving in with Germany while my apartment building is condemned. I tried to get him to let me pay rent but he refused. I am his friend and he would rather I help around the house if I insist on repaying him for living there. My adventures are only beginning. I have a feeling that I am in for one hell of a ride as my life continues among the countries.

Hi, Vampchick2010 here, to thank you for reading chapter one. As I mentioned before this is the rewrite of chapter one and the other chapters are in the process of being rewritten. I hope this chapter is better than it was before. I tried to put more detail and personality into it. Please review and let me know if there is anything I could fix. I appreciate all constructive criticism and will listen to any you can give me. I only want to improve this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia; I only own the plot and the character Anna Hunter and Celestina Cervantes.

Hi, I'm back with another chapter. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. For those who don't see why I have Feli call Ludwig, Doitsu, the reason is simple. I think it sounds cuter than having Feli call him Germany. Also unless I say otherwise it is all in Anna Hunter's point of view. There will be a way to tell when I change point of view. Here is a little info you will need to know:

_This will indicate thoughts_

**This will indicate flashbacks**

_**Point of view changes**_

Now on with the story.

No warnings for this chapter.

Life with the Countries

Chapter Two: My Adventures Begin

I am sleeping peacefully; glad to have a day off from work and training. I am then disturbed from my slumber by loud knocks upon my bedroom door. I groggily get out of bed and open my bedroom door to demand why I was being awoken at such an early hour. I saw in my doorway Germany dressed for training. He sees me and blushes. My tired brain however is not registering that little detail at the moment.

"Ludwig, I thought you were cancelling training for today," I say rubbing my eyes.

"I never said that. What made you think that?" he inquires.

"Gilbert told me that. He said since you were so busy that you sent him to tell me about training," I reply back confused.

"Ja, well training was not cancelled now get downstairs in the next five minutes," Ludwig says looking away from me.

"Ludwig, why can't you look at me?" I ask curious over his reaction.

"No reason, now I expect you ready in five minutes," he says walking away.

"What was that reaction for then?" I ponder out loud getting my training clothes out.

I go to pull off my oversized t-shirt that I use for pajamas, when I realized I wasn't wearing it. I forgot that I took it off since last night was extremely warm. I had just stood in my doorway wearing nothing but a bra and panties. I immediately blush and crouch down in a corner of my room embarrassed.

_Mein gott! No wonder he was looking away from me. Gott I am such an idiot. What is he going to think of me now? _I thought blushing tomato red.

A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts. I did not leave my corner and just talked with my door shut.

"Anna-san, are you okay in there?" Japan asks concerned.

"Ja, I am fine Nihon-kun. I will be down in a minute," I say praying he won't open the door.

"Hai, I will tell Mr. Germany," Japan says walking away.

I race to put on my training clothes and just make it down the stairs in time to come face to face with a tall, annoyed German (A/N: more like face to shoulder).

"What took you so long? Training was supposed to start two minutes ago," Ludwig demand to know.

"I was having trouble finding my training clothes," I lie lamely.

"Fine, let's start training," Ludwig says unable to look at Anna without remembering their earlier incident.

"ve, Doitsu, why are you blushing?" Feli asks innocently.

"It is nothing, now start running," Ludwig says starting to run.

"Anna-san, did something happen between you and Mr. Germany?" Kiku asks concerned over my behavior.

"Well, um…," I say unsure if I wanted to confide my embarrassing start to the day to Kiku.

"Gomenasai, I am being rude," Kiku says quickly.

"It is fine Nihon-kun. Well it just is that I had an embarrassing morning today," I say choosing to confide in Japan.

"Do you wish to talk about it, Anna-san?" Kiku asks me quietly.

"Um… well not really," I say blushing.

Not far behind us was Germany and Italy having a similar conversation.

_**Ludwig's Point of View**_

"ve, Doitsu what happened between you and Anna this morning?" Feli asks concerned.

"Nothing," I say back trying to erase the memory.

"ve, Anna is also blushing a lot," Feli comments innocently.

"It is nothing, now run faster" I say annoyed and embarrassed.

"ve, okay Doitsu," Feli says giving up on talking for the moment.

_**Kiku's Point of View**_

_I wonder what is bothering Anna-san? She seems very preoccupied today. I hope it is nothing too serious. _I ponder as we continue training.

_**Anna's Point of View**_

_Great now Kiku is worried about me. I should stop doing that. He gets worried over me very easily. I wonder if he can tell I have a troubled past. Gott I hope not. No one needs to know about that. _I thought running a little faster.

Once training was over I quickly ran to the bathroom and yelling "Dibs on the shower."

"Dibs? What does she mean by that Mr. Germany?" Kiku asks confused.

"I think it is an American term. Other than that I don't know what she meant," Ludwig says walking upstairs.

Unfortunately for me I forgot to lock the door to the bathroom. I have just finished undressing and about to turn on the shower when Ludwig walks in.

"AHHHHHHH! PERVERT!" I scream grabbing my towel. Unfortunately it was too late to stop Ludwig from getting a good look at me. He stands there blushing and too shocked to look away.

My scream brought Kiku and Feli running upstairs. I now stood only hidden by a towel in front of three men. I stand there blushing and glaring angrily at the men before me.

"Gomenasai," Kiku says blushing and walking away first.

"ve, what is wrong Anna?" Feli says innocently.

"What part of "dibs on the shower" do you people not get?" I ask blushing a darker red as Feli keeps staring at me.

"ve, what do you mean?" Feli asks.

"Dibs means I want to shower first," I say and then realize I am still standing there in only a towel talking to Feli.

"Um, well I will leave you be then," Ludwig says blushing.

"You better, you bloody pervert," I mumble under my breath.

With that Feli and Ludwig leave and I take a shower in peace. Once I am done I head downstairs and when I see Ludwig I glare.

"Pervert," I say as I walk by.

"I am sorry Anna. I am not familiar with certain American terms and I would prefer that you did not call me a pervert," Ludwig says embarrassed.

"Says the one who did not look away," I say back.

"I honestly did not mean to. I apologize for walking in on you," Ludwig says.

"Fine you are forgiven," I say walking over to the dining room for lunch.

I start to put the incident behind me when I hear Gilbert say "So West, you got to see Anna naked. How hot was she?"

"PRUSSIA, IF YOU VALUE YOUR FIVE METERS YOU WILL DROP THE SUBJECT NOW!" I yell.

"Kesesesese, what is wrong embarrassed? You could always spy on West as revenge," Gilbert says laughing.

"Nein, that is disgusting. One I am his friend and don't need to see him naked and two it would be like spying on a bruder," I say blushing. I notice Ludwig is glaring at his brother and blushing as well.

"You see us as brothers? Kesesesese, you would make an almost as awesome as me schwester," Gilbert says smirking.

"EAST, Shut up now," Ludwig says.

Gilbert runs off laughing obviously valuing his five meters. Ludwig than turns to me and says "I am sorry that I embarrassed you today."

"It's cool. I already forgave your perverted behavior since I am at fault as well. I am just curious about something," I say nervously.

"Ja, what is it?" Ludwig asks in response.

"How do you see me?" I ask curious and nervous about the answer.

"What do you mean?" Ludwig replies.

"Well, I always wanted to have brothers and I feel like I am already part of your family with how you treat me. You are kind and willing to give me a home when my apartment was condemned last year. Also I have seen you and Gilbert as brothers for a while now. What I mean to say is do you see me as a sibling?" I say rambling.

"Well ja I do but why do you want to know?" Ludwig says confused.

"No reason," I say nervously.

"Okay," Ludwig says confused.

"Okay, I think Feli is almost done with lunch," I say going towards the kitchen.

"Ja, he probably is," Ludwig agrees following me.

Everyone soon heads down to eat lunch. Once everyone was finished Ludwig goes off to work in his office and Gilbert went off somewhere with France and Spain. I go sit in the living room with Feli and Kiku. It is quiet for a moment before Feli speaks an innocent comment.

"ve, Why were you so embarrassed earlier Anna?" Feli asks me innocently.

"You saw me in only a towel Feli. Any girl would be embarrassed by that," I say blushing.

"ve, you sound like Doitsu whenever I see him in the shower," Feli says smiling innocently.

"Was? You have snuck into his bathroom? Why?" I say shocked.

"ve, si I have. His vital regions are larger than mine," Feli says pouting.

"Italy, I don't think this is the right topic to be discussing," Kiku says blushing.

"Gomenasi Nihon-kun. I didn't mean to embarrass you earlier," I say apologizing to Kiku.

"It is fine," Kiku says quickly trying to get away from the topic.

"Cool, now let's watch a movie or something," I say changing the subject.

"ve, I know where Doitsu keeps his movies," Feli says running off to grab one.

"Hope he picks a good one," I say as he runs off.

Kiku gets a call and has to leave after Feli went to grab a movie. Feli soon returns with a box. Once I see the box I start wonder where Feli found that box. He pulls out a DVD and hands it to me.

"Hmm, interesting title choice," I say as I take the plain looking DVD case from Feli.

"ve, where is Japan?" Feli asks.

"He had to leave," I say setting up the movie.

Once the movie turns on I freeze in shock. Feli freezes beside me. On the screen is a pornographic film. I come to my senses first and quickly remove the movie. I then turn to Feli.

"Feli, where did you find this box?" I ask curious to why that was in the house.

"ve, under Doitsu's bed," Feli says innocently.

"WAS?" I shout suddenly.

"ve, Don't hurt me," Feli says ready to cry.

"I won't hurt you Feli. I was just shocked," I say comforting Italy.

"What was with the shout a moment ago?" Ludwig asks running into the room. His eyes fall upon the box on the table.

"Nothing much, just Feli and I saw a movie we didn't like," I say quickly.

"ve, we found an odd movie with two people naked," Feli says veing in the background.

"Odd movie? It didn't come from that box, did it?" Ludwig says suspiciously.

"ve, si. Please don't hit me," Feli immediately says in response.

"Yeah, I now know you are a closet pervert, Luddy," I say smirking slightly

"Anna, it is Ludwig not Luddy. And why are you getting into my… bruder's stuff?" He says in response. I notice he pauses before saying bruder and smirk more.

"Really? Well you win for now," I say giving in for now.

"Gute," Ludwig says walking away with the box.

After that me and Feli settle down to watch some TV. I have to translate a little for Feli but overall we are quiet. At dinnertime I cook wurst while Feli cooks his usually pasta. Ludwig however is quick to notice that I only made enough wursts for him and his bruder.

"I don't like wursts," I say as I spot the questionable look that Germany has.

"ve, I don't either," Feli says in agreement with me making a funny face.

Ludwig chooses not to comment on the topic and starts to set up the table and goes to fetch his bruder for dinner.

Once we are all seated we start to eat with Feli leading the way by eating his pasta at inhuman speeds. I slowly eat still embarrassed by the day's events. All too soon I am being bothered by Prussia to go drinking with him and Germany tomorrow.

"Has Luddy already agreed?" I ask the impatient Prussian.

"Ja, now only you need to agree. Are you really planning on spending tomorrow night here alone?" Gilbert says smirking. He found out recently how well I coup with being left out of the brothers drinking nights.

"Fine, I will go. Now if you excuse me I am going to bed," I say heading to my room.

I wake up and stretch. The sun is shining through my window as I sit admiring the sight a knocking on my door drags me out of bed. But not before I make sure I am wearing the oversized t-shirt.

"Ja, Luddy?" I ask the German standing outside my door.

"Breakfast is ready," Ludwig sighs knowing I refuse to stop with nickname.

I decide it is too much of a pain to get dressed so I just follow the German to the dining room. He however is extremely shocked by my appearance. Gilbert just laughs as he sits down. Feli shows no reaction.

"ve, did Doitsu make you get dressed, too?" Feli says pouting.

"Nein, this is my pjs," I say knowing how the Italian loves sleeping naked. I shudder at the memory of the one time he accidently snuck into my bed naked.

"ve, pjs?" Feli asks confused.

"Pajamas," I respond about to go sit for breakfast.

"Anna, could you please go get dressed," Ludwig politely orders.

"Nein, I want my breakfast first. Besides this shirt looks like a dress on me so I don't need to," I say settling down to eat.

Later on Romano drags his brother home. I soon prepare to go drinking with my favorite German brothers. Once everyone was ready, Ludwig taking the longest since Gilbert was trying to keep him from wearing a military uniform. We head out and after the fifth or sixth beer I start to feel the buzz of the alcohol. I lost track of how many I had but when I walked out of the bar with Ludwig and Gilbert we were well pasted buzzed. However what happens next was the huge shocker to us. Apparently while drunk Ludwig and Gilbert adopted me as their little sister and I was surprisingly happy about that. We decide that we will just keep it that way since none of us minded.

Author's note: hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Life with the Countries. All the German used in this chapter is German I actually know. If I spelt any of it wrong let me know. I will be out of school soon so I hope to update more often. Sorry if this chapter is short. I will be making chapter 3 longer. Anna will finally reveal a secret she has only hinted at ever so slightly. If you want to know than stay tuned for chapter 3. Please review. Your reviews will help me improve the story and make me able to continue. Danke


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia; I only own the plot and the character Anna Hunter and Celestina Cervantes.

Hi, I'm back with another chapter. Remember now that Anna has been adopted as a Beilschmidt sibling her last name has changed. I hope those who read this in the past like the rewrites. I think I may be making Germany a little OOC. If I am then I am sorry. I kinda need him to be this way for the story to work. I used Google translate the German. Now enough talk from me.

_This will indicate thoughts_

**This will indicate flashbacks**

_**Point of view changes**_

_**Dreams**_

Warnings: language and violence

Now on with the story.

Life with the Countries

Chapter Three: The Nightmare

"Ugh," I say getting up. I suddenly shield my eyes and groan again as the bright sun shines into my bedroom.

I climb out of bed and walk downstairs to eat breakfast. Once I am walking past the front door a knock is heard. I go over to answer yawning.

"ve, Good Morning Anna," I hear a voice say upon opening the door.

"Morning Feli," I say letting him in.

"Guten Morgen, Italy," Ludwig says walking out of the kitchen. "Anna why are you still in your pajamas?" He continues to say walking over.

"I just woke up bruder," I say feeling odd at saying bruder.

"ve, Doitsu? When did you and Anna become siblings?" Feli asks confused.

"Two days ago," I say closing the door. Suddenly some running is heard around the house.

Three dogs come running towards Feli and me. Ludwig quickly yells "Blackie, Berlitz, Aster! Lassen!"

The three dogs stop and stand there near the doorway wagging their tails happily. I just walk past the dogs into the kitchen for breakfast. Surprised to see that nothing was made yet.

"You have to cook for yourself, Anna. I have to go meet with my boss," Ludwig calls into the kitchen. "Just don't make a mess," He continues grabbing his coat as he heads out the door.

"ve, I am hungry. Can I make pasta for breakfast?" Feli asks me immediately.

"Nein, Feli. How about I make you an omelet instead," I suggest to the hyper Italian.

"ve, okay," Feli says pouting.

"We can have pasta for lunch," I say seeing his pout.

"ve, Pasta," Feli says running over to hug me.

As soon as I am free of Feli I go to cook up some omelets. I am almost finished with Feli's when Gilbert yells from the living room saying in German, "Hey West, what is for breakfast?"

"Breakfast is omelets, bruder," I reply back in English imitating Germany's voice.

"West, you are making omelets?" He then just stares as he walks into the kitchen.

"I guess I can imitate Luddy's voice after all," I say laughing at the look of shock.

"ve, Prussia? What is wrong?" Feli asks Gilbert as he stands there surprised.

"Italy, Get ready for training," I say once again imitating Germany's voice.

"ve, Doitsu?" Feli says looking around. He turns around and sees me laughing and serving breakfast.

"ve, Anna that was you?" Feli asks me confused.

"Yep, pretty good huh," I say setting three plates on the table. "Now let's eat."

"ve, you can speak like Doitsu?" Feli says sitting at the table.

"Ja, I can," I say sitting as well.

"Kesesesesese~ that is awesome," Gilbert says before shoveling his food into his mouth.

"Ja, it is," I say before eating.

For once it was quiet while the two men seemed to quickly demolish the omelets. Once breakfast was done I go to clean up the kitchen with Feli. Gilbert runs off before I could get him. Once I finished that I spend the rest of the morning playing football* with Feli. We just finish the game when the front door opens and Ludwig's three dogs race to greet their master. Ludwig takes them out back to their area of the backyard and manages to lock them in before Feli hugs him. I just walk over and give him a quick hug before letting go.

"Hi bruder, How was your meeting?" I ask walking back into the house with him and Feli.

"Fine, I am going to my office to do some paperwork," he says walking to his office.

"Ja bruder," I say walking into the kitchen to help Feli cook.

A half hour later I quietly knock on Ludwig's office door. He signs before allowing me in. I ignore the sigh and walk in telling him lunch is ready. He sighs in response and doesn't even look up from his paperwork. I then decide it is time to imitate his voice.

"Come on, it is time to eat," I say trying not to smirk. His head shots up instantly.

"Was?" Ludwig says looking surprised at hearing his own voice.

"Awesome I got you to look up from your paperwork," I say in my normal voice.

"Why did you sound like me?" Ludwig asks completely shocked.

"Cause you wouldn't look up. And apparently I can imitate your voice pretty well. It sure shocked the hell out of Gilbert this morning," I say smirking.

Ludwig just sits there looking confused. I then take that time trying to drag him out of his office. Well I wish I was capable of that. I just start tugging on his arm till he actually followed me. We than eat lunch while me and Feli decide we want to spend time with Ludwig.

"Bruder, please hang out with us," I say taking on Feli's personality.

"ve, please Doitsu," Feli pleads.

"I have paperwork to do," Ludwig says.

"You are way too stressed. Let's play," I say innocently.

"Was? I am not and stop acting like Italy," Ludwig says firmly.

"Bruder, bitte," I say switching to German.

"Nein," Ludwig says ready to walk away.  
>"Fine," I say switching back to English and pout. Feli quickly joins in pouting.<p>

Ludwig hearing my tone of voice turns around and quickly wishes he hadn't. He sees me and Feli pouting and starts to feel guilty. He just sighs and walks over to me.

"Fine, but I have to do paperwork tomorrow," Ludwig says in defeat.

"YAY! (ve)" Me and Feli yell before quickly grabbing Gilbert as he walks by.

"Football time," Me and Feli say together quickly dragging the German brothers outside with us.

We play football with the teams set up as the German brothers verses me and Feli. After a few hours me and Feli barely win. The sky starts to darken and we all head inside with Gilbert grumbling about losing to a girl. I just smirk and stick my tongue out at him. Ludwig quickly disappears upstairs once inside. I suspect that he went to finish his paperwork. Being the workaholic that he is.

I yawn and head upstairs to go to bed. So does Feli and Gilbert. Once in my room I strip off my sweaty clothes and throw them into my hamper. I head over to my dresser and dig out my over-sized t-shirt. Once dressed for bed I curl up in my bed and fall fast asleep.

_**I open my eyes and see a large meadow before me. I sit up wondering how I got there. I soon decide to sit happily in the sunshine for a while . Then the scene shifts. The meadow turns dark and stormy. I go to walk away to safety when a flash of lightening reveals two dead bodies. I try to run away from them suddenly getting a feeling of not wanting to see who the two dead bodies are. **_

_**I turn only to find that all paths disappeared and I am unwillingly walking towards the two dead bodies. I see the faces and scream. It was my parents burnt badly. I turn to run when I see two more bodies appear in the meadow. This time the bodies are slashed horribly and their identies are Ludwig and Gilbert. I quickly run away only to go in circles seeing Ludwig and Gilbert die over and over again. **_

I sit up suddenly crying and shivering. A warm body is next to mine is clinging to me. It shifts and slowly wakes up in response to my movement.

"ve, Anna? What is wrong?" Feli asks stilling clinging.

"Just a nightmare," I say giving a shaky smile.

Feli didn't buy it. He just keeps looking confused and sympathic. It is when he snuggles closer that I realize he is naked. I stiffen up in shock. Ludwig knocks softly on my door at that moment. I free myself from Feli's grasp and open my door.

"Is Italy in here? What happened?" Ludwig asks seeing my tear stained face.

"Ja and it is nothing," I say letting him in my room.

I quickly shield my eyes as Feli races out of my bed to hug Ludwig. Ludwig takes out of my room and lectures him loudly in his room about wearing clothes to bed. Once they settle down the house goes quiet and I sit in my room unable to erase the nightmare from my mind.

_I won't lose what family I have. I can't. I would not be able to survive if I lost more family. _I think while curled up in a ball on my bed.

Eventually I fell asleep only to have the nightmare return. The next morning I go to training with bags under my eyes. I barely slept and have no energy. Ludwig, Kiku, and Feli all keep looking at me with concern filled eyes. I avoid their questions and end up taking a siesta with Feli at 3 p.m.

However my little siesta was haunted by my nightmare. I keep quiet about it. I don't want them to know that I fear losing my new brothers. The rest of the week follows the same pattern only with their concern growing more each day. England comes over on the fifth day of almost no sleep. I had discussed finding the reversal for my immortality two months ago. So far he has found nothing.

"England, how much longer is it going to be before you find the reversal?" I ask.

"I don't know how much longer. It is not listed in any of the spell books I looked at so far," England says concerned. "Have you been sleeping at all lately?"

"It is nothing. I just have a lot on my mind lately," I say smiling weakly.

"If you are sure. You really should get some sleep. I will call you if I find the reversal," England says taking his leave of the Beilschmidt home.

I honestly lost track how many hours I spend trying to sleep each night. The moment I close my eyes the dream returns. It is always the same. I am in a meadow watching my family die over and over again.

This night however turns out slightly different that the past four. I wake up with a loud scream. Ludwig comes racing into my room. He is followed by Feli. I am thrashing about screaming and crying.

_**Ludwig's Point of View**_

I am jolted awake by Anna's scream. I race to her room with Feli not far behind. At least he listened and wore clothes. I open the door and see Anna thrashing about and crying.

"Anna! Anna! Wake up," I say trying to approach the bed.

Feli just stays near the doorway worried. I finally manage to get Anna to stop thrashing enough for me to get near her. Once I sit on the edge of her bed she clings to me crying. I just awkwardly rub her back to sooth her. As she fall back asleep clinging to me and refuses to let go.

I pick Anna up and carry her to my room. I luckily have a large enough bed to handle the two skinny people and myself. I set her down and I lay down as well. She clings to me right away and we all fall asleep for the night.

_**Anna's Point of View**_

I wake to the sun shining in a bedroom I am not familiar with. I quickly sit up and look around wildly. When a deep voice interrupts my search.

"Anna, Are you okay?" Ludwig asks.

"Ja," I say calming down. "Why am I in your room?"

"You were having a nightmare and clung to me so I brought you in here," Ludwig says shaking Feli awake.

"Oh," I say surprised.

Once Feli was awake we head downstairs for breakfast. Once breakfast is finished I am interrogated by Ludwig about the dream.

"Es war nur ein Alptraum, (It was just a nightmare)" I say switching to German.

"Anna, hast du kaum schlafen jetzt für fünf Tage. Es ist nicht nur ein Alptraum, (Anna, you have been barely sleeping for five days now. It is not just a nightmare)," Ludwig says sternly.

"ve, What are you two talking about?" Feli asks confused.

"We are talking about her nightmare from last night," Ludwig says.

"ve, Is it the same one you had when I was in your room?" Feli asks Anna.

"Ja," I mumble.

"ve, I think you should talk about it," Feli says smiling at me.

"Nein," I mumble.

Romano comes in and drags Feli back home at that moment. I try to take my window of opportunity and escape. Germany however quickly caught me and cut off any escape routes.

"Nun sagen Sie mir, was passiert in diesem Alptraum, (Now tell me what happens in this nightmare)" Ludwig says once Lovi and Feli are gone.

"Feine ich werde Ihnen sagen, (Fine I will tell you)" I sigh mentally preparing to tell him my nightmare. "Ich bin auf einer Wiese. es ist schön und friedlich auf den ersten. Es stellt sich dann dunkel und ich sehe tote Körper erscheinen. zwei von ihnen sind meine Eltern und die beiden anderen sind Sie und Gilbert. Sie und Gilbert halten Sterben in unterschiedlicher Weise, aber der Traum endet immer gleich. Ich bin allein und verängstigt, ohne Familie verließ, (I am in a meadow. It is nice and peaceful at first. It then turns dark and I see dead bodies appear. Two of them are my parents and the other two are you and Gilbert. You and Gilbert keep dying in different ways but the dream always ends the same. I am alone and scared with no family left.) " I breakdown into tears at this point from reliving my nightmare.

"es wird in Ordnung sein. Du wirst mich nicht verlieren oder Gilbert, (it is going to be okay. You won't lose me or Gilbert)" Ludwig says giving me a hug and rubbing my back to sooth me.

It helps me calm down some. Gilbert walks in at that moment. He actually walks over concerned about me. I am still crying but not as much as I was before.

"Anna, Du weißt, weinen ist nicht genial, (Anna, You know crying is not awesome)" he says smirking a little to cheer me up.

"Ja, ich weiß. Ich möchte nicht alles, was nicht zu tun ist genial, (Yes I know. I wouldn't want to do anything that is not awesome)" I say smiling a little.

"Westen, ich bin hungrig. Ich möchte jetzt etwas zum Frühstück, (West, I am hungry. I want some breakfast now)" Gilbert whines.

"Ja, bruder. I know. Your plate is in the refrigerator," Ludwig says switching back to English.

The day passes by like normal. I am sitting reading a book in the living room while Ludwig is in his office doing paperwork. Gilbert is playing his video games and bothers me till I join in. I win most of the time. That evening when I go to bed I am able to sleep without the nightmare plaguing me. I still fear losing family but I can at least sleep through the night without it interfering with my dreams.

*In America it is called soccer.

It has come to my attention that any who reviewed this story before cannot review it again. So if you have already reviewed this chapter or any of the original five chapters before you may PM me your reviews of this fanfiction. I am really trying to make it span longer and have her slowly get rid of her fears. I personally liked the idea of her being afraid of being losing family. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now that I don't have to worry about school, I hope to have the chapters up sooner. Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia; I only own the plot and the character Anna Hunter and Celestina Cervantes.

Hi ya loyal readers. Vampchick2010 here to thank you for reading my story. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been suffering from writer's block. For those who believe Celestina to be the same from Hetalia Truth or Dare Anything goes you are half right. My sister helped me come up with the name. It means heavenly in Spanish.

Only Anna uses their human names. Countries will use the country name unless they are close to each other. Most of this chapter is going to be in Ludwig's point of view. The reason? Well here is a little hint. England's magic + Anna.

As always I use Google translate for all the languages. If any of the words are wrong please let me know. Translations will be in parenthesis. As always constructive criticism is appreciated. I love to know how to improve the story and how to improve as a writer.

Anyway, enough chit-chat from me.

_This will indicate thoughts_

**This will indicate flashbacks**

_**Point of view changes**_

Now on with the story.

Life with the Countries

Chapter Four: A Little Problem

At a small bookstore near Germany's home, there is a familiar face running the cash register. Anna Beilschmidt as she only recently became known as this. Anna lets out a sigh as she looks out the window.

_What a beautiful day out today. It is a damn shame I can't train today. _I thought sighing.

"Excuse me, Where is your restroom?" an older English woman asks grabbing my attention.

"Right down the hall, last door to your left," I say quickly smiling politely at the woman.

"Thank you," she says walking away.

"At least Arthur can't say I'm not nice to his citizens," I mutter under my breath. A few hours later it is time to close the bookstore.

"Have a nice night," my boss says closing the store for the night.

"You too, sir," I say walking to Germany's house.

Once I was home I was immediately greeted by Germany's dogs. I manage to quiet them down but not before they disturbed their master's reading.

_Damn dogs. I wanted to enter quietly, _I thought annoyed.

"Hallo Anna, Wie war dein Verschiebung heute? (Hello Anna, How was your shift today?)" Ludwig asks calmly.

"Es war in Ordnung, Bruder. Ich wollte nicht stören, habe ich? (It was fine, brother. I didn't disturb you, did I?)" I say quickly reverting to German.

"Nein, ich habe gerade gelesen, als Sie hereinkamen Ihre Platte ist in den Kühlschrank, wenn Sie hungrig sind. (No, I just finished reading as you came in. Your plate is in the refrigerator, if you are hungry.)," Ludwig says yawning.

"Danke, Bruder. Ich werde, bevor ins Bett zu essen. Gibt es eine Ausbildung morgen? (Thank you, brother. I will eat before heading to bed. Is there any training tomorrow?)" I ask curious.

"Ja, um 0700. (Yes, at 0700.)," Ludwig says heading towards the stairs.

"Ja, Bruder. Gute Nacht. (Yes, brother. Good night.)," I say yawning.

"Gute Nacht, schwester," Ludwig says heading upstairs.

I heat up my supper and eat relatively quickly as it was about ten at night. I really need my rest if I am to be up by 6 a.m. I wash my dishes and head to bed. I fall asleep quickly. The next morning I wake up as soon as I hear my alarm go off. I quickly dress for training and head downstairs.

"Guten Morgen, Schwester. (Good morning, sister.)," Ludwig says making some toast.

"Morning," I mumble yawning. "Can you make me some toast?" I continue to say while pouring a cup of coffee.

"Ja," Ludwig says digging out two more slices of bread.

"Keseseseses, You are up early, schwester," Gilbert says smirking.

"Are you joining us today, älteren Bruder (older brother)?" I ask taking a sip of coffee.

"Nein, I am too awesome to go train," Gilbert says smirking.

"Okay, bruder," I say grabbing the plate of toast that just finished.

Training is uneventful. I am running ahead with Kiku while Ludwig is trying to get Feli to run faster. Once we finish for the day I head to the bathroom to shower. Luckily everyone except Feli seems to have learnt to avoid the bathroom when I am in it. He still occasionally tries to shower with me.

After lunch I learn that Feli convinced Germany to throw a party to celebrate me becoming part of his family. I quickly help plan for the party. A few days later, the invited nations come over to Germany's house. Everyone starts the party well-behaved for once. Even Francis much to my surprise.

"ve, This is fun. Right, Anna?" Feli asks sipping a glass of red wine.

"Ja, it is," I say sipping my hard lemonade.

"Mon cher, how is it you become Germany and Prussia's little sister?" Francis asks me putting his arm around me.

"We were drunk and Ludwig had a copy of the newest form for adopting. I was happy with it once I was sober and Ludwig and Gilbert didn't mind if it stayed that way," I say moving the Frenchman's arm. "By the way Francis, I am not your dear. I will castrate you if you get touchy feely with me," I say glaring at the Frenchman.

"O-oui," Francis says backing away from me.

"You were better as a child! I wish you were a child!" a drunken Arthur shouts.

"Iggy, you drunk already?" Alfred asks laughing.

"I am not drunk," Arthur slurs.

He pulls out his wand and casts a spell. Alfred dodges but Anna who was walking over to find out what was wrong gets hit with it instead. In the place of the 25 year old is a now a baby no older than a year old.

_**Ludwig's Point of View**_

I hear England and America fighting. I sigh and walk over to stop the two when a flash of light erupts blinding everyone for a moment. I see where my schwester once stood now has a baby crying on the floor. Hungary immediately heads to the child calming baby Anna down.

"ve, Anna is a baby now?" Feli asks confused.

"Ja. England used his magic again," I say sighing. "Hungary I will take her. Hopefully England will reverse this in the morning," I say to Hungary taking Anna and cradling her.

"ve, do you have any baby clothes for her?" Feli asks smiling at baby Anna cutely.

"Kesesesese, We still have some stuff for when West was little," Gilbert says laughing.

"Bruder, what are you laughing at?" I ask annoyed.

"West, you are cradling a baby like a mutti," Gilbert says doubling over in laughter.

"Shut up," I say blushing slightly.

Thank gott everyone except Hungary and England left soon after. Hungary took some of my old toddler clothes Gilbert had hidden away and altered them to fit Anna. While Anna dressed in only her now over-sized t-shirt clung to me tightly the whole time.

I woke early to go shopping for baby supplies. Since it was England who cast the spell, I better buy enough for a few weeks. Once I finished that I head home sighing in relief.

"ve, Good morning," Italy says hugging me once I am through the door. My face heats up slightly.

"Good morning, Italy," I say trying to escape his arms.

Anna chose this moment to wake up wailing loudly. I race over to get her from her makeshift bed. She instantly calms down once I hold her. Italy walks over and starts cooing over her.

"ve, can I hold her?" Italy asks still cooing at Anna.

"Nein," I say walking towards the kitchen to get Anna some breakfast. I was up late researching all acceptable foods for a baby and am tired.

"Please, Doitsu. I will be really careful," Italy promises pouting.

"Fine, after she has breakfast," I say sighing.

"ve, let's give her pasta," Italy says smiling happily.

"Nein, the book I read says we must introduce new textures slowly," I say suppressing a yawn.

"ve, Doitsu. You have a book on bambini (babies)?" Italy asks confused.

"Ja," I say preparing a small amount of eggs for Anna. The book said it was important to in a baby's diet.

Anna seems to be a picky eater since she hardly touched her eggs. I did not realize this when she was an adult. She always eats what is in front of her, except for wurst. She has a strong dislike for wurst. Italy immediately begs to hold her as soon as breakfast is done.

"Fine, but you are to sit down on the couch and not move," I say sighing.

"Ve, okay Doitsu," Italy says smiling happily.

Hungary is on the couch next to Italy already awing and cooing over Anna. England stumbles in at that moment.

"Good morning, England," I say slightly annoyed.

"Good morning," England mumbles. His eyes widen in surprise once he sees Italy cuddling a baby.

"Where is Anna?" England asks me avoiding my glare.

"She is the baby in Italy's arms," I calmly say glaring harshly.

"Umm, how?" England says figuring out the answer.

"You cast some sort of spell at America and instead it hit Anna. Now reverse what you have done to mein schwester," I state in an irritated voice.

"I have to go research which spell I used. For that I have to head back to my home," England says nervously.

"How long could that take?" I ask him trying to calm down.

"A few weeks at least," England says relieved that Germany was calming down.

"Fine," I say allowing England to leave shortly after.

I spend the day trying to do paperwork. Anna is placed on the floor with a few toys to play with. Italy however made that impossible. He keeps insisting on playing with Anna. I try to get Anna to stay in the living room with Hungary and Italy, but as soon as I am out of sight she starts to throw a fit. _I wonder if this is related to that nightmare she had a few weeks ago. _I think to myself as I sigh for the millionth time.

Anna crawls over to me and tugs on my pant leg before reaching towards me.

"Ja, Anna," I say picking her up.

Anna smiles happily and points to her toys.

"You want me to play with you?" I ask confused.

Anna just smiles happily in response.

"Ja, I will," I say sighing in defeat. This soon becomes a pattern. Every day Anna will stay attached to only me or bruder. I know from the books I read that this is normal behavior, but there are other people she should also do this with.

"ve, does Anna hate me?" Italy asks me pouting after Anna once again cries for me.

"Nein. She just very attached to me and mein bruder," I state looking up from my paperwork.

"ve, really? Doitsu would make a good daddy," Feli says handing Anna to me.

"I'm not so sure about that," I say blushing slightly.

Italy just looks at me confused till Anna lets out a small giggle at what was happening. This immediately catches Italy's attention. I sigh as Anna keeps a tight grip on my shirt.

A few days later Hungary shows up with some baby clothes for Anna. Bruder starts acting like an idiot as he always does. Anna giggles as they argue. Italy manages to hold her and I manage to get some paperwork done until a loud thud reaches my ears. I think nothing of it at first till a loud wailing cry comes shortly after.

Once I walk out I see Prussia out cold on the floor and Anna crawled over to him crying and tugging on his sleeve. Hungary tries to reach for her but Anna just squirms out of reach.

"Anna, shh. Es ist in Ordnung. (Anna, shh. It is alright.)," I say walking towards her. She reaches up for me to pick her up.

Anna continues to cry as I rock her slightly. _Why is she so upset? This can't have anything to do with her dream does it? _I ponder as I try to calm her down.

"Germany, why is she acting like this?" Hungary asks placing bruder on the couch.

"Well she kept having a nightmare of me and bruder dying when she was still an adult," I say still trying to calm her down.

"Does she have the mindset of an infant?" Hungary asks me worried.

"Ja, I believe she does," I say finally calming her down.

"Oh dear," Hungary says shocked.

"If you could please refrain from hitting bruder in front of Anna while she is in this state," I say now holding a sleeping Anna.

"You are certainly acting like a father with her," Hungary says smiling. She quickly takes a picture of me and Anna.

"W-what?" I say blushing.

"It is so cute," Hungary says smiling brighter. "I must leave now."

With that Hungary was gone. I place Anna in her cradle and go check on my bruder. He starts to stir not long after I walk into the living room.

"Hey West, where is the frying pan witch?" Gilbert says rubbing his sore head.

"She left a little while ago," I say sitting in a chair.

"Where is Anna? She was out here earlier," Gilbert says confused.

"She is in her cradle. I had a hard time trying to get her calm after you were knocked out.

"Oh, you mean cause of her little fear," Gilbert says smirking.

"Her fear? I know she had a nightmare about us dying but she has not mentioned any fear," I say looking concerned.

"Ja, she is afraid of losing us. Kesesesese like that would ever happen to the awesome me," Gilbert says unfazed.

"Was? She told you this?" I say surprised.

"Nein, the awesome me figured it out for myself. I thought you would have noticed how even as an adult she clings to us only," Gilbert says surprised his clever little brother had not figured it out.

"I suspected she was hiding something," I say surprised by bruder's observation.

"Of course she is West. Kesesesese, I am going out drinking with Francis and Antonio," Gilbert says walking out the door.

"Ja, bruder," I say walking towards my office.

A cry interrupts my walk to my office. Anna apparently has woken up. I walk over to her cradle. A smile appears on her tear stained face once she sees me.

"Haben Sie eine gute Nickerchen, Anna? (Have a good nap, Anna?)," I ask picking her up.

My only response is a bright smile. I smile a little as well.

"ve, Doitsu has a nice smile," Italy suddenly says walking in to my room.

"Italy?" I say blushing.

"ve, I like when Doitsu smiles. You don't look as scary," Italy says smiling.

"I am suppose to be stern and serious," I say trying to will my blush away.

"ve, but you are kind as well," Italy says walking over to me and Anna.

"Ita," Anna says smiling and reaching towards Italy.

"Did she just say her first word?" I say in shock.

"ve, She said my name," Italy says trying to grab her.

Anna coos happily in Italy's arms. I am surprised she has started to speak. _Does this mean the spell is wearing off? _I ponder leading the two to my office.

"Bwother," Anna says getting my attention.

"Ja, Anna," I say starting my paper work

"Play," Anna says crawling towards me.

The phone starts to ring at that moment. I answer it as Anna tugs on my pant leg.

"Germany, the spell will reverse itself. Anna should be starting to gain her speech and other motor functions soon. She will always start to age up rather quickly over the next two weeks or so," England says scanning the book as he talks.

"Ja, she is already starting to talk again," I say glad that she will be back to normal soon.

"Good," England says hanging up.

"Play," Anna says scowling at the lack of attention.

"Ja, Ja," I say going over to her toys with her.

"Yay," she says picking up a baby doll.

"Ita, play," Anna says looking up at Italy.

"Si," Italy says getting on the floor.

The next day Anna starts getting on her feet and walking around slowly at first. As the next two days progress she is more steady and looks more like a three or four year old. The largest change was on the third day. Anna goes from three or four years old to seven years old.

"England did say that she would age rather rapidly over the next two weeks," I say to myself as I work on my paperwork.

"Big brothers, dinnertime," Anna yells loudly through the house.

"ANNA!" I yell.

"Ja, bruder," Anna says quietly.

"No yelling in the house," I scold.

"Ja," Anna mutters.

"ve, did Anna do something wrong?" Italy asks setting plates of pasta down.

"She was yelling throughout the house," I say angrily.

"I won't do it again," Anna says tearing up.

"Gute. Now where is bruder?" I ask looking for Gilbert.

"Kesesesese, miss the awesome me West?" Gilbert says smirking coming out from the living room.

"Let's eat already," I say sighing.

After supper, Anna plays quietly while I finish my paperwork. I only pause to send her to bed. Once she is asleep I go to work some more. Around 11 p.m. I finish and head to bed. The next morning Anna has aged once again. Now she is eleven and it is harder to entertain her. All Gilbert's games are too violent for her age and the few toys around no longer fit her age. Italy took her shopping for more clothes yesterday. I go to a meeting with my boss while Italy and Anna stay at home. Anna's boss has calls during this time to see if she is okay. I told her boss that she came down with an illness that will take several weeks to cure.

_**Feliciano's Point of View**_

"ve, should we answer the phone?" I ask Anna.

"Nein, Feli," she says going back to watch TV.

"ve, okay," I say watching TV with her.

"Bruder is back!" Anna says running for the front door.

"Welcome Home, Bruder," Anna says hugging Doitsu.

"Ja," Doitsu says getting free of Anna.

_**Ludwig's Point of Veiw**_

Once free of Anna's hug. I go check the answer machine for messages. Anna's boss was the only call missed. I sigh and head to my office to work. I hear Italy and Anna making dinner. _I hope that Anna ages back up soon. _I think as I work on paperwork.

Over the next two days Anna ages even faster. She goes from eleven to fifteen and fifteen to eighteen. I breathe a sigh of relieve once this happens. Anna spends a lot of time with Gilbert during this time and with Italy when he is over. Finally two more days pass and she is back to 25 years old. Italy celebrates by playing football with her. Dragging his older brother and Spain over. France and Gilbert join in as well. The teams are Italy, Romano, and Spain VS Gilbert, France, and Anna. Anna's team won only because halfway through France started to molest the people there and Italy's team was ready for siesta. Anna returned to work and all is back to normal for now.

_**Anna's Point of View**_

Dear Journal,

I am so happy to be my 25 year old self again. Arthur should not be allowed near alcohol. That is one odd experience to grow up all over again. I really hope Ludwig does not figure out that I fear losing my family. I don't remember much from when I was in infant form. I only remember after I reached seven. I hope I did nothing too embarrassing. That would royally suck.

Anna Beilschmidt

Hi there. Thanks for reading this chapter. Now to acknowledge my reviewers:

**Skaftafell: thank you for the review. You are right. The curse is a blessing in disguise. Anna just hasn't realized it yet.**

I don't know when I will try to update again soon. I have been suffering from writer's block on this story. So hopefully I will get Chapter Five up soon. Again for those who have reviewed the original version of this story. Just PM me your reviews. If you are new to reading this please review. I accept any constructive criticism. It helps me improve the story.

For the next chapter I will try to write it in third person. I was trying something new with this story by writing it in first person. Let me know which you prefer. And what conflict should Anna face next?

Thanks for reading.

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia; I only own the plot and the character Anna Hunter and Celestina Cervantes. As always I used Google translate for all languages used.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. This chapter will be in third person. Let me know if this is better than first person pov. As always constructive criticism is appreciated. I love to know how to improve the story and how to improve as a writer. Anyway, enough chit-chat from me. Wow a short A/N for once.

_This will indicate thoughts_

Warnings: depressed!Anna, language, and slight violence

Now on with the story.

Life with the Countries

Chapter Five: Bad News and Acceptance

It has been a few weeks since Anna's little mishap with England's magic. Anna has been avoiding the island nation to avoid other mishaps. Anna and her brothers are spending the day training in the backyard like usual when the phone rings.

"Hallo," Anna says picking up the phone.

"Ah, Hello Anna," Arthur says quickly in response.

"What is it that you need Arthur?" Anna asks the nation sighing.

"Well, um, I found immortality information you wanted," Arthur says nervously.

"Really? That is awesome. When can I be mortal again?" Anna says excitedly.

"Well that is the problem. Apparently immortality cannot be reversed," Arthur says sadly.

"WAS? You mean that I am stuck like this?" Anna shouts.

"Yes, I am afraid so," Arthur says feeling guilty.

"Look Arthur, it isn't your fault. I am sorry that I yelled liked that. You didn't curse me with it," Anna says sighing angrily.

"I understand. I really am sorry I can't help you," Arthur says sadly.

"It is okay. Bye, Arthur," Anna says hanging up.

"Wer war es? (Who was it?)" Ludwig asks worried.

"Es war Arthur. Anscheinend kann er nicht rückgängig machen meine Unsterblichkeit (It was Arthur. Apparently he cannot reverse my immortality)," Anna says tearing up as the news sinks in.

"Was? Es wird fein Anna sein. Sie haben noch mich und Gilbert. Auch Sie haben mit ein paar Freunden gemacht Nationen (What? It will be fine Anna. You still have me and Gilbert. Also you have made friends with a few nations)," Ludwig says comforting his sister.

"Danke, Bruder. Sie haben Recht (Thank you, brother. You are right)," Anna says smiling sadly.

"Anna, ich will mit dir über etwas redden (Anna, I want to talk to you about something)," Ludwig says releasing her.

"What is it about?" Anna says switching to her native tongue.

"Well, during the time you were a baby-" Ludwig starts to say.

"What did I do? Was it really embarrassing?" Anna quickly says interrupting him.

"No, it is just that Gilbert and I had come to realize something," Ludwig pauses before continuing. "Are you afraid of losing the ones you love?"

"W-what makes you think that?" Anna says nervously.

"Well, your nightmare was of your loved ones dying and leaving you alone. Also, while you were under England's spell you cried when Gilbert was knocked out by Hungary and you were highly attached to me and bruder during that time," Ludwig says grabbing Anna's arm as she tries to escape.

"Bruder, I am fine. I have no such fear that you speak of. I merely had a nightmare because of my parents' death," Anna freezes when she realizes what she just said.

"Your parents are dead?" Ludwig asks surprised.

"Ja," Anna mutters quietly.

"I am sorry. I didn't know. How long ago?" Ludwig says comforting Anna as she starts to cry.

"Seven years ago in a car crash," Anna says sobbing into her brother's shirt.

"Is that why you are afraid of losing family?" Ludwig says rubbing her back.

"J-ja," Anna stutters still crying.

Ludwig continues to comfort her for a while longer. When Anna finally calms down she asks her brother to not tell anyone what she told him. He agrees and goes to work on paperwork in his office while Anna cooks supper. The night passed quickly.

Fate however over the next few days had plans to test Anna's immortality. It was late one night when Anna was walking home from work. A small gang of thugs cornered her and demanded all of her money. Anna however was in a really bad mood and was tired. She fought the thugs tooth and nail. She managed to win but not before getting shot by one of the thugs who was barely conscious. It hit her in the heart. After that the thug passed out and Anna healed within a few minutes.

Once home Anna tries to sneak past the living room, since lately Ludwig has been staying up late to ensure she arrives home safely.

"Anna is that blood?" Ludwig says pointing at her jacket.

"Um, no," Anna says sheepishly.

"Anna Beilschmidt, What the hell happened to you? Is that your blood?" Ludwig demands to know.

"Some thugs tried to take my money so I fought them. One of them shot me before he passed out. I healed afterwards and headed home," Anna says quickly once she heard his tone.

"Healed? Like a nation healed?" Ludwig says shocked. This was the first time he heard of one of her instant heals.

"Actually faster. I take minutes to heal instead of hours," Anna says proudly.

"Let's get the bloody clothes in the wash," Ludwig says still shocked.

"You find it hard to believe, don't you?" Anna says smirking.

"Ja," Ludwig says wondering where this is going.

"Well, I will prove it then," Anna says leading Ludwig to her room.

Once in her room Anna starts to strip out of her coat and shirt. Ludwig keeps his back to her the whole time while blushing.

"Look you saw me completely naked and in just bra and panties once. You actually have permission to look this time," Anna says smirking.

"Was?" Ludwig says shocked.

He turns around when Anna forces him to. On Anna's chest there is not a single scar from the bullet that only hit her heart about a half hour ago. Ludwig blushing is in shock of how true her curse is. Though it was more of a blessing by this point.

"You really are immortal. Please put a shirt back on," Ludwig says turning away.

"Okay, you can look now," Anna says smirking. "Ya know, people would think you are a virgin with how you act."

"Well I-" Ludwig starts to say.

"Holy shit! You really are a virgin?" Anna says surprised.

"Ja," Ludwig mutters.

"Wow, thought you were fucking Feli by now," Anna says smirking.

"Was? We are just friends and he is a man," Ludwig says shocked.

"What? Big bruder already has a boyfriend. I think he is bi, though," Anna says thinking aloud.

"What are you talking about?" Ludwig asks confused.

"Yeah, he does. It is Mathew," Anna says surprised at Ludwig's reaction.

"Who?" Ludwig says more confused.

"You know, Canada. The guy with a polar bear. He kinda looks like America," Anna says sighing.

"America's brother?" Ludwig says finally remembering.

"Ja and I know you love Feli," Anna says smirking as Ludwig blushes.

"N-nein," Ludwig stutters.

"Haha you are so head over heels for Feli-Chan," Anna says laughing.

"Was? No, I am not," Ludwig says defiantly.

"Sure, whatever you say bruder," Anna says yawning.

"Good night," Ludwig says quickly leaving the room.

Not long after Ludwig leaves Anna curls up in a ball in a depressed state. She has hidden it so she will not worry her brothers. Anna's eyes flooded with tears as she remembers the accident from seven years ago. She remembers how she should have died and went with her parents to heaven. Her immortality saved her and yet she has no more blood relatives left. She is living in a makeshift family that she loves, yet part of her wishes she could have died that day seven years ago.

Anna cried herself to sleep that night. She has bags under her eyes the next morning but refuses to answer Kiku's questions or anyone else's questions. She attends training like usually on her days off, but on this day she passes out while training.

"Anna? Anna! ANNA!" Ludwig shouts catching her.

Anna doesn't respond. She just lays there against Ludwig out cold. Ludwig worried about his little sister cancels training and rushes her to the nearest hospital. After what seems like hours with Kiku and Feli with him in the waiting room, the doctor comes out to talk to Ludwig.

"Herr Beilschmidt?" the doctor asks looking at the three men before him.

"Ja," Ludwig responds standing up.

"I am Doctor Ehrlichmann. Come with me a moment," the doctor says leading Ludwig away.

"Was ist los mit Anna? (What is wrong with Anna?)" Ludwig asks worried.

"Sie hat einfach ohnmächtig vor Erschöpfung. Alles, was sie braucht, ist etwas Ruhe. Sie kann sich entladen, wenn sie erwacht ist, (She simply passed out from exhaustion. All she needs is some rest. She can be discharged when she awakens,)" Doctor Ehrlichmann says matter-of-factly.

"Gut, da ist alles, was ich wissen muss, um sie zu Hause helfen? (Good, is there anything I need to know to help her at home?)" Ludwig asks relieved.

"So stellen Sie sicher bekommt sie viel Ruhe, (Just make sure she gets plenty of rest,)" Doctor Ehrlichmann says looking indifferent.

"Kann ich gehen in ihr jetzt sehen? (Can I go in to see her now?)" Ludwig asks desperate to see she is all right.

"Ja," Doctor Ehrlichmann says.

"Was ist mit ihr Freunde? (What about her friends?)" Ludwig asks knowing Feli will whine later if he did not ask.

"Yes, they can go in too," Doctor Ehrlichmann says walking away after that.

Ludwig tells Kiku and Feli what the doctor said and about visiting her. The three quickly go to her room. Anna awakes a half-hour later.

"Anna, are you okay? Ve~" Feli asks tearing up.

"Ja, where am I?" Anna asks confused.

"In the hospital," Ludwig says sighing.

"Why am I here? Last thing I remember is training with you guys and then feeling dizzy," Anna asks curious.

"You passed out during training so we brought you to the hospital," Ludwig says in response.

"Yeah, we were really worried about you, ve~" Feli says frowning slightly.

"I am sorry," Anna says feeling guilty about causing worry.

"Why are you not sleeping lately? Is it the nightmare again?" Ludwig asks concerned.

"It isn't that. I just have a lot on my mind lately," Anna says avoiding the real reason.

"Anna-san?" Kiku says curious.

"It is nothing. Really, I am fine," Anna says quickly.

"Okay, Anna. Ve~," Feli says smiling reassured.

Ludwig and Kiku however were not convinced. They remain worried. Anna is released shortly after waking up. Once home she is told to go to her room to rest. Anna only does as she is told when Ludwig gives her a look.

"Fine, bruder. I will go rest up," Anna says walking to her room.

"Anna-san is keeping secrets again, isn't she?" Kiku asks Ludwig concerned.

"Ja, she is. It worries me when she does this," Ludwig quietly admits.

"I know it is rude to pry, but I must ask. Has Anna-san mentioned anything lately?" Kiku asks.

"Ja, she mentioned one thing. However, I promised not to tell anyone," Ludwig says sighing.

"I see," Kiku says indifferently.

_What is Anna-san hiding? It most likely is not too severe if Mr. Germany is not saying anything. There is something more to what she is hiding from us though. Much more than she told Mr. Germany, _Kiku thinks to himself.

A few days later, Anna is in her room crying silently. Her thoughts are flooded with past that she refuses to face. The painful rejection of her old friends, the death of her parents, and her cruel town's treatment of her are the most often brought up.

Ludwig is sitting in his office doing paperwork by this time. He is not getting very far. His concern for Anna is too great. He suddenly feels like he should go check on her. He fights the urge for a moment before running to her room.

Once he reaches her room, he opens the door and is shocked by what he sees. Anna is crying silently while now holding a small pocket knife. Her face is gloomy and dark. The dark shadow under her eyes gives her a haunted look. She doesn't even acknowledge her brother's presence.

"Anna, what are you doing with that knife?" Ludwig asks concerned.

"Just looking at it," Anna whispers.

"Anna, are you depressed?" Ludwig asks her.

"Nein," Anna says smiling. The smile however looking forced.

"Anna, you can talk to me about anything. You know that, right?" Ludwig says growing more concerned.

"I know, bruder. I am fine. Just a lot on my mind," Anna says still wearing a forced smile.

"Anna, talk to me. What is causing you to lose sleep?" Ludwig asks with a concerned look etched on his face.

"Bruder, I AM FINE!" Anna shouts.

"No, you are not. You are not sleeping at night. You also are crying all the time. You need to tell someone what is going on with you," Ludwig says trying not to yell.

"I AM FINE. NOW LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Anna screams.

Ludwig is too shocked by Anna's change in behavior to speak. He walks out without a word. Anna just sits there crying harder over how she is driving her new family away, just like she did with her parents seven years ago. Ludwig, however, is not angry over what had happened. During that moment Anna's eyes revealed so much pain and regret that he knew that it was not intentionally said so venomously.

Anna however does not know this and is now afraid that her brother hates her. While contemplating this the knife is opened revealing a shiny blade. Anna stares at her reflection in the blade hating it.

"Mr. Germany?" Kiku says cautiously.

"Yes, Japan," Ludwig says looking up from a book.

"How is Anna-san?" Kiku asks.

"I honestly don't know. She is obviously depressed. She has most of the symptoms. She is getting angrier lately, too. She seems fascinated by a knife in her hands. I did try to take it from her yesterday, but she refused to give it to me," Ludwig says sounding stressed.

"Hai, I have noticed that as well. If it is alright with you, I will go check on her," Kiku offers.

"You may Japan," Ludwig says as Kiku walks out.

In Anna's room Kiku is met with a disturbing site. Anna is sitting in her room in only a bra and panties sliding the unsharpened edge of the knife against her skin. She does not notice Kiku enter the room. Kiku walks over to her at first. Anna quickly switches to the sharpened edge of the knife and starts to slash up her arms and legs. Some of the cuts are deep. Blood quickly pools under her as she tries to continue. The cuts heal within moments after they happen. Kiku rushes over and grabs her hand holding the knife.

"Anna-san, stop this. Why are you doing this?" Kiku demands to know.

"Kiku, let me go," Anna says scowling.

"Anna-san, why are you cutting up your arms and legs? Are you trying to die?" Kiku demands concerned.

"LET ME FUCKING GO! I CAN'T DIE ANYWAY SO I CAN DO WHAT I FUCKING WANT!" Anna screams.

"Anna-san, you need help," Kiku says before calling Ludwig in.

"Japan, what is going on? Why is Anna screaming?" Ludwig asks rapidly and then freezes once he sees the puddle of blood around Anna who is slumped forward crying silently again.

"Mr. Germany, Anna-san needs help. She cut her arms and legs up repeatedly before I stopped her. I have the knife," Kiku says explaining the situation to Ludwig.

"I understand. I will talk to her," Ludwig says still shocked by her behavior.

Kiku leaves the room after handing the knife to Ludwig. Ludwig moves Anna from the puddle of blood and wraps a blanket around her. He just sits there hugging her and singing softly in German to sooth her.

_Bruder did this when I was upset growing up, so it should work for Anna, _Ludwig thinks to himself.

It worked. Anna stopped crying and hugs her brother back. Gilbert walks in at this moment after hearing about what happened from Kiku. Lucky for Feli that his brother had dragged him home sometime last week before this incident.

"Now, why would my almost as awesome as me sister want to cut herself up?" Gilbert says with a forced smirk.

"Anna most likely will not answer. I have not got her to talk about anything for the past fifteen minutes," Ludwig says concerned.

Anna just clings to her brother, not trusting her voice at the moment. Now both of her brothers look concerned.

"Anna, Bitte. Please talk to us. We only want to help you," Ludwig says pleadingly.

"Bruder?" Anna whispers into Ludwig's shirt.

"Anna, could you please speak up?" Ludwig says relieved to hear her speak.

"Bruder, do you hate me now?" Anna asks a little louder.

"No. Why would I? Kiku, you may come in. If it is all right with Anna," Ludwig says surprised by the question.

"It is okay, Kiku. Gomenasai for earlier," Anna whispers still clinging to her brother.

"It is fine Anna-san," Kiku says walking into the room.

"The awesome me says we should move to a different room. That puddle of blood is unawesome," Gilbert says trying not to show that he is uncomfortable.

"Ja, you may have a point for once," Ludwig says picking Anna up since she refuses to release him.

The four of them head to Ludwig's room. He manages to get Anna to release him enough to set her on the bed. He is careful to keep her covered. He then walks over to his dresser and pulls out one of his t-shirts.

"Here schwester. You can wear this," Ludwig says making everyone else leave the room for a moment.

"Danke, bruder," Anna says as Ludwig also leaves for a moment.

Anna removes the blanket and quickly puts the shirt on. It reaches about mid- thigh. She then calls them back in.

"Do I really have to talk about this now?" Anna whispers with tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Ja, You need to talk to someone," Ludwig says not letting her get out of it.

"Okay, I have been thinking about my parents death and of my past a lot lately," Anna says pausing.

"Anna-san?" Kiku says.

"Ja, I know I have told you almost nothing about my past. I am grateful that you accept me despite that fact. It is just that it is something I would rather forget about," Anna says.

"Anna, we only want to help you. So you are going to have to explain to us what is causing you so much pain," Ludwig says trying to get her to talk.

"I understand. It is about time you knew anyway. You see, seven years ago I was cursed with immortality. It was cast by a jealous witch who lived next door to me. I was shocked and depressed for weeks after I discovered on accident about the curse. I pushed my parents away and refused to talk to anyone. My friends had already decided to leave me alone and they hated me. I had confided with them my secret at the time," Anna says tearing up already. Ludwig sits next to her ready to comfort her.

"The secret was you immortality, wasn't it?" Ludwig asks.

"Ja," Anna says.

"They were unawesome to do that to my almost as awesome as me sister," Gilbert says scowling.

"Anyway, once they knew I was alone and depressed. I was becoming very bitter and distrusting. I even started fighting with my parents on a regular basis because of this betrayal. One day my parents took me out on a family vacation. They wanted to help me and thought that getting away from town would help. The car accident happened on that day," Anna says sobbing by this point.

"Your parents are dead?" Gilbert asks shocked for once.

"Ja, I made bruder promise not to tell a few weeks ago when I told him on accident," Anna says trying to calm down as her brother comforts her.

"While my mother was driving another car hit her car. Both cars went up in flames quickly. All of us were burnt to death," Anna pauses to cry in Ludwig's shirt. "Once help arrived everyone was pulled out of the now flame free cars. I healed quickly which was caught on tape by a bored and scandalous reporter. He quickly showed only the town what a freak I was. The townspeople were cruel and their children were always coming to my home to pull cruel pranks. The next two years were saving up money to move to another country. I moved once I had enough money. I then met all of you shortly after," Anna says finishing her tale.

"How cruel," Kiku says.

"I now see why you acted the way you did when you first met us," Ludwig says comforting his sister.

"So that is why you have such a unawesome fear," Gilbert blurts out.

"EAST!" Ludwig shouts.

"It is okay. I know now that you guys really do care about me. Though I must ask this of you. Will you please not tell anyone about this?" Anna says smiling finally accepting her little curse was not as bad as it seems.

"Of course," Kiku says.

"Ja, I won't tell," Ludwig says.

"The awesome me does not tell depressing stories," Gilbert responds.

"Danke, everyone," Anna says.

Later on that evening Ludwig ended up with Anna staying in his room since her room was a bit of a mess. Everyone still kept a eye on her especially around anything sharp. Over the next few weeks Anna was back to her normal self and of course keeping Feli at bay when Ludwig was working. By now everyone was pretty sure that Anna was not going to harm herself and gave her back her knife. Which turned out to be her father's old knife.

Feli was told by Anna a few days after the discussion with Kiku, Ludwig, and Gilbert about her past. However it was a highly revised one. She kept it simple for him.

Now Anna is seeing her curse as a gift unknowingly given to her by Celestina. Celestina however is not going to be forgiven quite yet.

***** A/N

Well, here is the last rewrite of the this fanfiction. What have I written? I tortured poor Anna. *tears up*

Anyway, I hope you liked it. Next chapter is going to be getting Germany and Italy together. I hope you are ready for yaoi.

Hey, Luddy! Talk to the readers.

Ludwig: Why?

Cause I said so. *death glares*

Ludwig: Fine. Please Review.

Yes, I appreciate hearing from my readers. Oh and for those who read The Best Birthday Gift Ever, stay tuned. There is going to be a omake chapter up soon. Till next time, Vampchick2010 out.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia; I only own the plot and the character Anna Hunter and Celestina Cervantes. As always I used Google translate for all languages used.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I started a new college semester a few weeks ago. I got to make South Korea proud. I took a Korean class, lol. After working a few chapters for a different fic I know have a little more inspiration. Not much but it is slowly building. So hopefully my other fics will be updated again soon. As always constructive criticism is appreciated. I love to know how to improve the story and how to improve as a writer. Anyway, enough chit-chat from me.

_This will indicate thoughts_

Warnings: Yaoi? and military time

Now on with the story.

* * *

><p>Life with the Countries<p>

Chapter Six: Time for Gerita

Now a few months has passed. Anna's little depressed episode is over and her friends and brothers no longer have to worry as much when she holds a knife. She is now paying closer attention to the little things. Such as how head over heels in love Ludwig is in over Feli. She is not the only one to notice this. Gilbert has also noticed and teases Ludwig every chance he gets. This is hilarious with how red Ludwig goes over some simple teasing.

Anna, Ludwig, and Gilbert are eating dinner one evening when Anna asks Gilbert-like, "Hey bruder, when are you going to ask Feli out?"

Ludwig does a spit-take of the beer he just started drinking. He stutters a startled response, "WAS?!"

"You heard me, bruder. You have known him since World War One. He sleeps in your bed, and you let him. You also blush whenever he hugs you or shows affection in any way. You. Love. Feli," Anna says wiping the spit out beer off the table.

"N-nein, Ich nicht. I. .. I just ... Er schleicht sich in all der Zeit. Das i-ist alles. S-aufhören zu reden Unsinn. (N-no, I do not. I... I just... He sneaks in all the time. That i-is all. S-stop talking nonsense.)," Ludwig says quickly denying while blushing.

"Was immer du sagst Bruder. (Whatever you say brother.)," Anna says smirking like Gilbert.

"Bruder has too much influence over you, schwester," Ludwig says sighing.

"Maybe, I am also a lot like you. So I say it is pretty even," Anna points out.

"Kesesesese, you are almost as awesome as me, little schwester," Gilbert says laughing.

"Ja," Ludwig sighs as they finish dinner without any more sudden and awkward questions.

A few days pass without much incident unless you count Feli running over to Ludwig's house naked again. Anna just keeps a shirt by the door for such occasions. Ludwig and Anna are the only ones training today. Kiku had a meeting with his boss and Feli is running late as usual. Anna is patiently running laps as they wait for Feli.

Feli shows up around 0700 hours. Anna has already run her 50 laps and has started her push-ups. Ludwig quickly drags Feli over to the mini track he created.

"50 laps by the end of an hour," Ludwig says starting his laps.

"Doitsu, ve," Feli whines.

"No whining. Start running or no pasta for lunch," Ludwig says knowing Feli will do about anything for his pasta.

"Okay, ve," Feli sighs running.

Anna watches them once she finishes her training. Feli started his whines not even a half hour into his training and it continues till lunch. Ludwig is not going to be able to get in any afternoon training in or paperwork that was delivered yesterday done. While his back is turned to her, Anna manages to glue a cat tail to his pants.

"Doitsu, can I make pasta? Please, ve~" Feli asks practically begging.

"Ja, Italy," Ludwig says walking into the house.

Japan happens to stop by now that he was free for the afternoon. Anna has way too much energy and is very hyper at the moment he arrives so she immediately glomps the poor island nation.

"Anna-san, please release me," Kiku asks blushing.

"Gomenasai, Nihon," Anna says apologetically.

"Where is Mr. Germany and Mr. Italy?" Japan asks relieved to be free of the hug.

"Luddy is in his office and Feli is in the kitchen making lunch. Want to join us Kiku?" Anna says happy to have her friends and family around.

"ANNA BEILSCHMIDT!" is suddenly shouted by an angry German.

"Umm, looks like Luddy wants to talk to me," Anna says nervously.

"Anna-san, what happened?" Kiku asks concerned.

"Umm, nothing much. I better, uh, go," Anna says bolting towards the stairs.

Germany suddenly descends down the stairs that Anna had race up to escape her brother. His pants have a blond cat tail attached to them.

"Ah, hello Japan. Have you seen Anna?" Ludwig asks.

"She was talking to me a moment ago," Japan says.

"Then I think I know where she went. Excuse me, Japan," Ludwig says walking off.

"Shit, now bruder is pissed off. It was just a little joke," Anna mumbles in a hall closet.

Ludwig goes over to a hall closet and opens it. Hiding inside is Anna and she just smiles at her big brother.

"Hallo, bruder," Anna says sweetly.

"Come with me," Ludwig says with a glare.

"Ja, bruder," Anna says quietly.

Anna follows him to the living room. He motions for her to sit on the couch across from him. Anna slowly walks over to said spot. Ludwig says nothing till she is seated, "Anna Beilschmidt, Why did you glue this tail to my pants?"

"It was a little joke," Anna says not looking at him.

"Look at me Anna," Ludwig says.

"Ja," Anna says quietly.

"It was not funny. Are there any other pants like this?" Ludwig demands.

"Nein," Anna admits.

"Mr. Germany?" Kiku asks hesitantly.

"Ja, Japan," Ludwig says turning around.

"If I may ask, Why is there a cat tail on your outfit?" Japan asks.

"Anna, put it there," Ludwig says turning to glare at Anna, but Anna has disappeared.

"Ve, where is Anna? Pasta is ready. Doitsu, is that a cat tail?" Italy says confused.

"She is most likely in her room. Ja, it is a cat tail. Anna's joke," Ludwig says sighing.

"Ve, I will go get her," Feli says running up the stairs.

"Ja, I am going to change now," Ludwig says walking to his room.

Soon everyone is eating and Anna apologizes for her joke. Ludwig just tells her not to do it again. Kiku has to leave shortly after lunch because of a surprise call from his boss. Feli and Germany both end up playing a game with Anna. After a while Feli goes home when his brother, Romano shows up. Anna goes to her room to read till dinnertime. Which Gilbert misses to go drinking with his two friends, Francis and Antonio.

Gilbert stumbles in just before 0100 drunk and ends being dragged by a disgruntled Ludwig.

"West, kann ich auf meinem eigenen zu gehen (West, I can walk on my own)," Gilbert slurs.

"Nein, bruder," Ludwig says dropping Gilbert on his bed.

"Hmm, Bruder is that you?" Anna asks sleepily from the kitchen.

"Ja, did I wake you?" Ludwig asks.

"Nein, I was getting some water," Anna says yawning.

"Nacht," Ludwig says walking up the stairs.

"Nacht, bruder," Anna says going back to her room.

A few nights later Anna comes home from work in a depressed mood. Ludwig was heading to his room for the night when he sees her.

"Hallo Schwester, was ist falsch? (Hello sister, what is wrong?)," Ludwig asks as soon as he sees her expression.

"Hmm? Ach, nichts, Bruder (Hmm? Oh nothing, brother)," Anna says faking her smile.

"Ich weiß, dass Lächeln. Etwas ist passiert. Hast du wieder angegriffen? (I know that smile. Something happened. Did you get attacked again?)," Ludwig says instantly alert and ready to check for wounds.

"Nein, griffen mich niemand. Ich bin wirklich in Ordnung. nur müde (No, no one attacked me. I really am fine. Just tired)," Anna said fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Nun, können Sie mir sagen, wenn Sie bereit sind. Gute Nacht, Schwester (Well, you can tell me when you are ready. Good night, sister)," Ludwig says unconvinced.

"Bruder, you are so observant. I can never fool you," Anna mutters as she gets ready to sleep.

The next two days Anna pretended to be fine while Ludwig watched her like a hawk. By the third day Anna decided to just tell her brother that she lost her job.

"Bruder, can I talk to you for a minute?" Anna asks after lunch.

"Ja, Anna," Ludwig says putting the last clean dish away.

"Umm, well. I kinda lost my job two days ago. I spent the past two days trying to find a job. I swear I did. It is just that I don't want to be a burden. I will honestly put all the effort I can to pull my weight," Anna blurts out.

"Anna, you are not a burden. I know you will do your best. Just focus on what you need to do," Ludwig says unsure on how to comfort her.

"Bruder, I, uh, w-was wondering if y-you had a job I can do?" Anna says nervously.

"Ja, I suppose. Bruder made the last secretary quit. Do you know what being a nation's secretary means?" Ludwig asks sitting at the table.

"Ja. They file paperwork and attend conferences with their nation. Pretty much work with their nation with their daily tasks," Anna answers remembering what one of his secretaries told her shortly after living with Ludwig.

"Ja, you are correct. Can you handle that?" Ludwig asks to ensure she really thought about this.

"Ja, I just need with a little training in filing. I am good at taking notes," Anna says hopeful.

"Very well, for the next three days you are to report to my office at 0800 and I will show you how to file. And you will still need to attend training with Japan and Italy every day after those three days at 0700 like usual," Ludwig says quickly slipping into his commanding officer mode.

"Ja, Sir," Anna says saluting.

Ludwig smiles slightly once Anna runs off to enjoy her day a little happier. He was oddly happy at the idea of helping his hard working little sister out. He then looked at the calendar. A World Meeting was in a week.

"Scheiße (Shit)," he mutters. _Hopefully she can learn how to handle all of the nations quickly. And France better not come near her, _he thought as he went to his office to set up all the necessary paperwork for Anna to work for him.

Over the next three days, Anna proves to be a fast learner. She quickly grasps the concepts of his filing system and by the end of the third day she can file all the paperwork just a good as him.

"Anna, next week is a World Meeting. All the nations will be there and their secretaries. I need you to be professional and dressed the part. Your jeans and t-shirt won't be allowed. Do you have a suit?" Ludwig says as he tells her about the meeting and what would be expected of her.

"Nein, bruder. I have not ever really needed one," Anna admits nervously.

"Very well, tomorrow after training you are going to go shopping with me and Italy for a few suits," Ludwig tells her trying to sound like he wasn't scolding her.

"But I can't afford to buy a suit at the moment. I don't want to make you pay for new clothes for me," Anna says quickly embarrassed by her lack of funds.

"I will pay. I am a nation. Money won't be an issue as long as we spend it wisely," Ludwig says. He continues, "Now it is almost time for dinner. Come help me make it."

"Danke, bruder. I can pay you back once I start to earn some money," Anna says as they walk to the kitchen.

"Nein, it won't be necessary. You help enough around here and keep Italy entertained while I work," Ludwig says waving away her offer.

"Are you sure?" Anna says not wanting to be a burden.

"Ja, can you hand me a package of wurst?" Ludwig asks.

"Ja," Anna says handing him the package.

The night passes quickly and soon it is time for training. It ends up being cancelled by the weather. It is raining and Feli overslept again. By the time it is time for shopping the weather clears up some but still is cloudy and damp.

"Doitsu! Let's go to my place to shop," Feli says as soon as we set off to shop for suits.

"Nein, they are too expensive at your place," Ludwig says driving into a reasonable sized shop parking lot.

"These ones are so boring. Please go to my place for them," Italy pleas.

"Fine, we look at your place once we looked here," Ludwig says sighing.

After some pleading and crying on Italy's part, we were heading to his home to find some suits for Anna. After hours of Italy forcing Anna to try on several different suits and talking to the clerks in Italian, Anna finally had five suits for meetings.

"That was an exhausting day. So glad to be home," Anna says collapsing on the couch.

"Ja, I am going to work on some paperwork. Please do disturb me unless it is an emergency," Ludwig says heading to his office.

"Ja, bruder," Anna calls to him.

Anna heads to her room to pack for the World Meeting being held in England. Anna couldn't wait since it would be her first time at a World Meeting and Arthur even told her he had some surprising news for her.

Over the next few days Anna finds herself in Arthur's house as his guest for the duration of the World Meeting.

* * *

><p>Hi there readers. Sorry about the long wait. I have been so busy with school and work.<p>

**England: You were just being lazy, young lady. **

Hey now, Iggy. There is no need for that. I was busy and maybe a little lazy.

**Italy: Vampchick2010, What is yaoi?**

Umm, go ask Germany.

**Italy: GERMANY! GERMANY!**

**Germany: Vampchick2010, why did you send him to me?**

Cause I wanted to. Now the next chapter is Anna's first world meeting. Oh and the person who guesses what England wants to tell Anna gets a oneshot written by me for any pairing. Just put your answer in a review.

And once again, I am so sorry about taking so long. I also started to lose my inspiration for my stories. Hopefully there will be updates on my other stories as well but I make no guarentees.

**Prussia: Review for the Awesome me. Hey Vamp, you didn't pay any attention to me.**

Sorry Prussia. And don't scare my readers off. Not everything is about you.

**Prussia: It is cause I am awesome. **

Nevermind Prussia. Germany will deal with him later. Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia; I only own the plot and the character Anna Hunter and Celestina Cervantes. As always I used Google translate for all languages used.

As always constructive criticism is appreciated. I love to know how to improve the story and how to improve as a writer. Anyway, enough chit-chat from me.

_This will indicate thoughts_

Warnings: N/A

Now on with the story.

Life with the Countries

Chapter Seven: Anna's Surprise

"Bruder, What do you think Arthur's news is?" Anna asks Ludwig.

"I don't know," Ludwig admits unpacking.

"He sounded happy so it must be good news," Anna says smiling.

"Perhaps it is. Now go unpack and make sure Bruder does the same," Ludwig says shooing Anna out.

"Ja, Bruder," Anna says racing off.

Later that night Arthur approaches Anna with a smile. Anna who was reading in the living room perks up at his approach.

"Good Evening, Anna. I told you over the phone I had news for you," Arthur begins.

"Ja, What is it?" Anna says excitedly.

"Well I found a book on how the country personifications came to be and I may have found the reason you are immortal," Arthur explains.

"Are you saying I am a country?" Anna asks confused.

"No, not entirely. You had the potential to be born one. So there never was a curse. It was a spell to reveal country personifications," Arthur explains.

"So I could have been born like my brothers, but wasn't?" Anna asks still confused.

"Yes. The book also mentions that the person can choose to be a capitol, city/state, or a country once the spell is cast. You are free to choose what you are," Arthur says excitedly.

"AWESOME! So how do I choose?" Anna asks happily.

"There is a second part of the spell that was not cast. For that part you must be in the center of whatever path you choose and a magic user must say the second half while you focus on the goal," Arthur says.

"Really, that sounds simple enough," Anna says.

"But there must be no one around but the magic user and the potential personification," Arthur says.

"Then we have to plan this well," Anna says.

"Yes," Arthur agrees.

"I will talk to my brothers and get back to you. Well I should get some sleep. Since I have to be up early for the World Meeting. But before I do, I am curious about something. I don't mean to be rude, but why did you invite me and my brothers to stay at your home, but no one else?" Anna asks.

"I had important information to give you in person and I did not know at the time if I would need to cast the spell here or not," Arthur answers.

"That makes sense. Well good night, Arthur. I mean England," Anna says.

"You may call me by my human name. I don't mind," Arthur says.

"I can't during the meeting though, right?" Anna asks.

"You can. All the countries pretty well know the human names of everyone. We can't use our country names in public so we had to. You are right that we once hid our human names. Did Germany tell you?" Arthur asks.

"He mentioned it once. But I only ever heard him call people by their country name," Anna answers with a yawn.

"Well, it is time you went off to bed. Good night Anna," Arthur says leaving the room.

Anna heads to her room happy to know that she was given a gift instead by her neighbor. She also was happy to go to a World Meeting. She couldn't wait to meet all the other countries. She slept peacefully and before she knew it she was awoken the next morning by her alarm. She sleepily gets a shower in and dressed for the meeting. Ludwig was already ready to go long before Anna reached the car. Arthur had left a few minutes prior to Anna getting there.

"Come on Anna. We can't be late," Ludwig says.

"I am hurrying. We still have an hour till the meeting," Anna points out.

"Bruder likes to be way early to all his meetings," Gilbert points out.

"I am not really surprised," Anna says climbing into the car.

They make it to the meeting a half hour early. Anna has no problems keeping up with her brothers. Once in the meeting room, Anna sees several countries she already knows. Anna is surprised to see France so early to the meeting. Arthur already took his seat. Prussia runs over a section of seats toward the farthest end of the table.

"Bruder, where should I sit? I wasn't told if there is an extra chair for me," Anna asks.

"Sit with me and Italy for now. Once you get use to these meetings you will find that seating doesn't really matter," Ludwig says sighing annoyed.

"I get the feeling that there is not too much order at these meetings," Anna says quietly.

"Nein, there is barely any at all," Ludwig admits.

"Umm, Who is that one that just walked in?" Anna asks quietly indicting a tall man with a scarf around his neck and a creepy aura around him.

"That is Russia. Please avoid him if you can," Ludwig says going to a seat.

Anna goes to sit with her brother. Russia however takes a faint interest in the new person at the meeting. Anna decided to tell all the countries she knew the news as soon as the meeting is over. However once the meeting starts chaos reigns. Arthur and France are almost strangling each other while America goes on about making a super hero to protect the earth. Germany is trying to get everyone's attention while Italy draws in a pad he brought and everyone else is either talking or napping.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Anna screams.

Everyone jumps and silence falls. Anna then realizes what she just did and quickly turns red.

"I am sorry. It is not my place to yell," Anna apologizes.

"Nyet, there is no need to apologize, little one," Russia says with a creepy smile.

"Who the hell are you?" Switzerland demands.

"I am the sister of Germany and Prussia," Anna states.

"Are you a new country?" one of the countries asks.

"Umm, not exactly," Anna says.

"She is a human who has the immortality of a country," England says.

Everyone who is there just stares confused. By now a good portion of the countries just left the meeting not bothering with the chaos.

"Umm, yeah. Like Arthur said," Anna replies.

A sudden wave of why and how was asked. England then explains how the countries personifications came to exist and how Anna can choose what to represent. The remaining countries flood poor Anna with questions.

"Look I don't know. I need to find out more before I personify anything," Anna says and Germany chooses that moment to dismiss the meeting.

"Umm, bruder, what is it like to be a personification?" Anna asks on the car ride back to England's house.

"Whatever happens to your country happens to you in some way. You also heal faster than normal humans and get sick if the economy drops," Germany states.

"Then what does that mean to someone like me who is in a half-state of personification?" Anna asks.

"I suppose that you get all the immortality and healing abilities of a nation. Also you won't be affected by a countries status," Germany says.

"I am just not sure what I want to do. I could complete the transformation into a country or I can stay in a half-state like I am now. Now that I think about it. It is a huge decision I have to make," Anna admits.

"Ja, it is. But it is up to you. You are already taking on German traits from your time with us," Germany points out.

"That is true. I will have to ask Arthur. Hey älteren Bruder (older brother), what do you think about all this?" Anna asks Gilbert who apparently was ignoring their conversation.

"You are as awesome as me right now. Why change it?" Gilbert says smirking.

"Not almost?" Anna says shocked.

"I meant almost as awesome," Gilbert mumbles quickly.

Once back at Arthur's house Anna goes to talk to Arthur about her options. He is in his office preparing for the next day of the meeting.

"Umm, Arthur. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Anna asks.

"Certainly, what do you need to talk about?" Arthur asks.

"Well, what would happen if I chose to stay the way I am now?" Anna asks worried.

"Nothing more than already has. Right now you and Prussia are similar. He still lives because a nation does not die easily. You are like a country without a place to personify," Arthur says.

"What will happen if I chose to personify something?" Anna asks.

"You will be hurt if the place you personify is attacked by nature or by humans. Also you will only exist for the most part as long as your place exists," Arthur says.

"Okay, thanks. That is all I needed to know. I will tell you when I am ready to decide which path I choose," Anna says.

"Very well," Arthur says as Anna leaves his office.

At the world meeting Russia tries to get Anna to be one with him. Germany and several other countries help her and nothing is able to get done as usual. The German siblings go home a few days later and Anna is still left with a big decision ahead of her, stay the way she is or complete the spell.

* * *

><p>Hi, sorry it has taken so long to get a chapter up. I have been busy , now it is time for a choice. And all you readers get to decide.<p>

Should Anna become a personification or should she stay as she is? Tell me what you think in a review.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia; I only own the plot and the character Anna Hunter and Celestina Cervantes. As always I used Google translate for all languages used.

As always constructive criticism is appreciated. I love to know how to improve the story and how to improve as a writer. Anyway, enough chit-chat from me. I am just curious. Is anyone even reading this story?

_This will indicate thoughts_

Warnings: Yaoi (at last)

Now on with the story.

* * *

><p>Life with the Countries<p>

Chapter Eight: Anna's Choice and Yaoi

It has been a few weeks since Anna last talked to Arthur. She has talked to some of the other countries and most say she is fine the way she is. France tried to grope her as saying that, needless to say Anna dealt with that pervert easily. Her strength is increasing to non-human levels like some of the nations. Arthur suspects that because she is originally from America she would possibly have some of his strength. The changes are becoming more faster with each day. Arthur says it is the first half finally completing itself, which apparently can take a few years according to the book. Anna however is still undecided whether or not to complete her transformation to a personification.

"Bruder, would you still love me if I stayed the way I was?" Anna asks him one night in his office.

"Anna, I would not stop loving you no matter what you choose," Ludwig says awkwardly.

"Danke, bruder. Is training still on tomorrow?" Anna asks reassured.

"Ja, be there at 0700 and a meeting is coming up in three weeks. Be ready for it," Ludwig says.

"I will. Where is it this time?" Anna asks.

"Here in Germany," Ludwig answers shooing her to bed.

"Okay," Anna says heading to her room.

Training goes as usual and Anna completes her laps before anyone else. Japan completes his shortly after and Anna decides to ask him about her choice.

"Nihon?" Anna starts.

"Hai, Anna-chan?" Kiku responds.

"What do you think is the best choice for me?" Anna asks.

"I believe you already know the best choice for you. It is your decision," Kiku says.

"As wise as ever Kiku-kun. You are right. I think I am ready to decide," Anna declares.

Kiku just smiles. Anna hugs him quickly and gets up to regroup when Germany calls for them.

"Okay, training is done for today. Anna we are heading back. Japan, will you be joining us?" Ludwig asks.

"I will not, Mr. Germany," Kiku says taking his leave of the group.

"Hey bruder, I have made my decision," Anna announces.

"Gute, what is it?" Ludwig asks curious.

"I am going to stay as I am. I am content with it and now that the transformation to a half-nation is complete I am like big bruder Prussia," Anna states.

"Ve, Yay! Hey, can we have pasta?" Italy asks.

"Ja, we can have pasta," Ludwig sighs.

Anna calls Arthur after lunch and tells him her decision.

"Hello Anna, how are you?" Arthur asks.

"Gute, I am calling to tell you what I have decided," Anna answers.

"Really? Okay, what is it?" Arthur asks.

"I am going to stay a half-nation for now," Anna says.

"That was a tough choice to put you through. I apologize," Arthur says.

"No need. The spell was already on me. I just needed to decide to finish it or not," Anna says.

"Sorry but I need to go. My boss wishes to meet with me," Arthur says.

"Okay, bye Arthur," Anna says as he hangs up.

Anna happy with her choice decides that she now needs to help her bruder get with Feli. She smirks as a plan pops into her head.

"Hey big bruder," Anna says to Gilbert.

"Ja, what is it?" he responds.

"I need your assistance with a project," Anna says smirking.

"What kind of project?" Gilbert asks curious.

"To get bruder and Feli together," Anna says with a glint in her eye.

"Sure," Gilbert agrees.

With that Anna and Gilbert set the two up on a date. Both are tricked into think it is the four of them going out. Anna and Gilbert show up ahead of time and hide at a nearby table.

"Hi, Ludwig, ve" Italy says walking up to him.

"Hi, Feliciano, Have you heard from Anna or Gilbert?" Ludwig asks.

"Oh, they told me they couldn't make it," Feli says confused.

"Hmm, they didn't tell me. Well let's go eat at least," Ludwig says blushing slightly at the looks he is given.

"Good evening sirs, table for two?" a hostess asks as they approach.

"Ja," Ludwig answers.

"Right this way, sirs," she says leading them to a table. "Your waiter will be with you in a moment."

"Danke," Ludwig says as she leaves two menus at the table before going back to her post.

"Hello sirs, anything to drink this evening? We have a good selection of wines," a young man asks.

"Umm, I'll take water," Ludwig answers.

"Ve, I will have some red wine," Feli answers happily.

The waiter takes the drink orders down before saying, "Those will be out shortly."

"This kind of feels like a date, ve," Feli says nervously as the waiter leaves.

"Ja," Ludwig says blushing slightly.

Not far away Anna and Gilbert are whispering.

"It seems to be going okay. They don't seem to talking much though," Anna points out.

"Ja West is being totally unawesome right now," Gilbert answers.

"Oh look, they suddenly started talking some. Maybe this plan will succeed after all," Anna says as Ludwig and Feli order their meal and sip their drinks.

~back at Ludwig's table~

The food arrives and they begin eating.

"Feliciano, This food is really good," Germany says quickly.

"Ve, si. Too bad Anna and Gilbert couldn't join us," Feli says not knowing they were there.

"Ja, Listen Feliciano," Ludwig starts.

"Si, Ludwig?" Feli asks.

"Umm, nothing. Nevermind," Ludwig says.

"Ve~," Feli says confused.

All too soon the meal is finished and the two head back to Ludwig's house. Anna and Gilbert have a slight head start and get there in time to look like they lounged there the whole time.

"Hi bruder, Feli," Anna calls.

"Hi, what were you so busy with?" Ludwig asks.

"Gilbert got me play this game with him and we lost track of time. Did you two have fun?" Anna explains.

"Ja, I suppose," Ludwig answers.

"Ve, it was. I had some yummy pasta," Feli starts to ramble about the date.

"Oi, potato bastard. Where is my fratello?" a voice shouts before bursting through the door.

"Hi, Romano. You are out late," Ludwig says.

"I am just here for my brother. Stupid tomato bastard tricked me," Romano fumes.

"Ve, hi," Feli says waving.

"Let's go," Romano says dragging him home.

"He is polite as always," Anna says.

"Ja," Ludwig sighs.

"The awesome me is going to bed," Prussia announces heading to the basement.

"Gute Nacht älteren Bruder (Good night older brother)," Anna tells him.

"Gute Nacht," Ludwig says heading to his room.

Anna rushes to catch up with him. She manages to barely make it to his room before he gets ready for bed.

"Hey bruder, can I talk to you?" Anna asks knocking on the door.

"Ja," Ludwig says opening his door.

"I am just wandering how do you feel about Feli?" Anna asks curious.

"He is just a friend. A very close friend," Ludwig says blushing.

"Bruder, you have had no one for so long. It is time you admitted how you felt for once," Anna says concerned.

"Ich liebe ihn. Aber er fühlt sich nicht das gleiche, (I love him. But he doesn't feel the same)" Ludwig sighs.

"Bruder, Er liebt dich. Ich weiß, was er tut. Aber warum willst du nicht zu ihm bekennen? (Brother, He loves you. I know he does. But why won't you confess to him?)" Anna asks.

"Schauen Anna, ich bin sicher, Sie meinen es gut, aber gehen lassen für jetzt, (Look Anna, I am sure you mean well but let this go for now)" Ludwig says yawning.

"Sicher, Bruder. Gute Nacht (Sure, brother. Good night)," Anna says heading to her room.

Anna watches her brother and Feli over the next few weeks not interfering. She notices they are getting closer on their own. Feli confides in her one night when she catches him looking worried. Her brother is in his office working.

"Feli, what is wrong?" Anna asks concerned.

"Ve, nothing," Feli says with a fake smile.

"Feli, I know something is wrong. You can talk to me if you want," Anna offers.

"Ve, Luddy has been acting strange. I think I did something wrong," Feli says on the verge of tears.

"Hey, I know you did not do anything wrong. He has a lot on his mind and needs to sort some stuff out," Anna reassures him.

"Ve, really?" Feli asks hopeful.

"Ja, now it is late. Why don't you go to sleep. I will go tell my brother to get some rest as well," Anna offers.

"Ve, okay," Feli says smiling happily as he races off to Ludwig's room.

Anna approaches Ludwig's office and knocks. She hears a sigh before she is told to enter. Anna sits down across from him and starts to try to convince him to go get some rest.

"I can't I have a lot of work left," Ludwig says.

"Bruder, you need rest. But I do need to tell you something important while I am here," Anna says.

"Ja, what is it?" Ludwig asks.

"Feli thinks you are mad at him," Anna says.

"Why would he think that?" Ludwig asks.

"You have been behaving oddly around him. I explained that you just need to sort things out. But I think you should start confiding in him some. He has been a loyal friend and deserves to know the truth," Anna explains.

"But what if the friendship is ruined because of it?" Ludwig says worried.

"That won't happen. Isn't better to be honest than hide and not face the truth?" Anna points out.

"Ja, it is. Look Anna, I am busy. I will take your concerns into consideration," Ludwig says.

"Fine, but you should go rest now. It is late," Anna says leaving his office.

Once Anna leaves Ludwig ponders what he should do. Anna's words ring in his ears and the worry behind them. He was worrying his kleine Schwester as well and Italy with his behavior. Meanwhile, Anna is in her room getting ready for bed. Her thoughts are on the past and how much she owes all the countries she has become friends with. She has come far in the seven or so years that she has been a half-nation. She was once so solemn and lonely, but now she is almost like she was back in the US before the spell was cast.

"Well no more dwelling. If something is meant to happen it will. Now I need some sleep. I am going to have to go the World Meeting tomorrow," Anna says to herself climbing into bed.

The next day by seven o'clock the German siblings are in the meeting room waiting for the others to arrive. Anna has all she needs out to take notes. Germany is trying to tell Italy to stay awake for this meeting. Anna smirks knowing that he won't succeed. Anna would give it a half hour into the meeting before Feli is asleep. As will many nations.

By eight o'clock all the nations are gathered and the meeting starts. Most of the nations start fighting not long into the meeting. Anna sees her brother about to shout when she steps up for him.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP SO WE CAN START DOING SOMETHING PRODUCTIVE!" Anna shouts.

"GER- ANNA," several shout surprised.

"Ahem, you really are related to Germany," Arthur says sitting down.

"Looks like we have two of West in here," Prussia laughs.

"Ve, Anna has a strong voice," Italy says sleepily.

"Umm, Danke, can we start the presentations now?" Anna asks blushing.

"Yes, it is America's turn," Germany says impressed with Anna.

The meeting falls into chaos again after lunch. Anna and Germany just facepalm and Italy is drawing in a sketchbook he brought. As soon as the meeting ends the German siblings head home with Italy in their ranks.

In the days following the World Meeting Germany finally makes his move. He admits to Italy how he feels on accident and Italy kisses him before he can say anymore. They start their lives as lovers and Anna congratulates them with a huge smile. She couldn't be happier for them.

However in the following weeks Anna gets an earful of something she did not want to hear. She woke up one night thirsty. She starts to head downstairs for a drink when some moans could be heard from Germany's room. She blushes and rushes down to the kitchen. On her way back the moans are louder so she turns tail and runs to Prussia's room in the basement. Prussia was actually there sleeping for once when he hears running feet above his room.

"What is going on?" Prussia mumbles sleepily.

"Umm, älterer Bruder, kann ich schlafen hier unten mit dir? (older brother, can I sleep down here with you?)" Anna asks through the door.

"Ja, Ja, now hurry up. The awesome me wants to go back to sleep," Prussia responds.

"Danke," Anna says climbing into his bed.

Soon both are asleep and the following morning Germany is yelling for Anna. He checks all over the house till he decides to check on last place, his bruder's room.

"Anna, are you down there?" Germany asks knocking.

"Ja, Bruder," Anna calls sleepily.

"West, let the awesome people sleep," Prussia calls.

"Breakfast is ready. Get up now," Germany says heading to the kitchen.

Anna and Gilbert arrive at the table yawning. Ludwig serves breakfast and has to stop Feli from telling Anna and Gilbert all about last night.

"Anna why were you in Bruder's room last night?" Ludwig asks.

"She wanted to stay with the awesome me," Prussia brags.

"I heard some strange moans from your room last night and decided that the safest place to not hear them were the basement," Anna says blushing.

"West got laid at last," Gilbert laughs.

Ludwig sits there blushing. Breakfast passes quickly and their days return to normal. Well, as normal as they can be when you live life with the countries.

* * *

><p>Hi, that was the latest chapter for Life with the Countries. Don't worry, there are more adventures in store for Anna. She still has one wild life ahead of her. So what do you reviewers think her next adventure should be? Let me know in a review.<p>

Please R&R.

Danke


End file.
